Mechanics
Rolls Simple roll : 1d20 + skill or ability Mod If result is equal or bigger than TN - success. If result is lower than TN - failure. Abilities Ability score increases are retroactive. For example, if you increase your Intelligence and it changes your modifier, you immediately gain an additional trained skill and language. Defenses When you take your first level in a class, you gain class bonuses on your defenses. Class bonuses do not stack, you only apply the best bonus from all your classes to each defense score. Reflex Defense : 10 + Lvl or armor bonus* + Dexterity Mod + class bonus + natural armor bonus + size modifier * If you wear armor, its bonus always replace the level in Reflex Defense Fortitude Defense : 10 + Lvl + Constitution Mod + class bonus + equipment bonus Will Defense : 10 + Lvl + Wisdom Mod + class bonus Combat Your character's base attack bonus applies to all attack rolls. Use the bonus that corresponds to the character's class level. Your character deals extra damage on melee and ranged attacks equal to 1/2 character level, rounded down. For example, a 5th-level soldier armed with a heavy blaster deals 3d8+2 damage. Skills You select your trained skills from the list of class skills (see class characteristics). The number of trained skills you get is determined by yout Intelligence modifier. Trained skills get a +5 bonus. Some skills cannot be used untrained. Era restrictions on species Nonhuman characters have some restrictions placed upon them, depending on the era. All species participated in a more or less cosmopolitan galaxy during the Old Republic up to the Clone Wars and the Rise of the Empire. The only restrictions refer to species that have not yet been discovered, such as Ewoks. The Empire was particularly entrenched with anti-alien sentiments. During this era, most alien species were either enslaved or subjugated by the Empire. In the Outer Rim, nonhumans continued to carry on their lives as normally as they were able, but in a more civilized regions, nonhumans were relegated to the status of second-class citizens or slaves. All species are available without restriction in the New Jedi Order era, marked by the New Republic's battle against the Yuuzhan Vong invaders and tainted by growing distrust of the Jedi Knights. Languages All characters can speak, read and write the language associated with their species. Characters with an Intelligence bonus learn other languages as well. For each point of Intelligence bonus, a character can learn one additional language of his choice. The primary language used throughout known space is called Basic. Most species can speak Basic, and almost everyone can understand it even those who cannot speak it. Some species, such as Gamorrean or Wookiees, are incapable of speaking any language other than their natuve tongue, but they can learn to read and write other languages just fine. Class A character class is the frame upon which you buildyour hero. It isn't meant to be rigid or confining. Instead, a class provides a starting point from which you can develop in any direction you see fit, and you can take levels in other classes as you go along if that serves you better. There are basic classes from which you choose at 1st level : *'Jedi '- The Jedi are the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. They learn to master the Force and their trademark weapon is the lightsaber. *'Noble '- The noble is a shrewd bargainer and negotiator who inspires confidence and makes a great leader. *'Scoundrel '- The scoundrel is a tricky, skillful rogue who succeeds by stealth instead of brute force. *'Scout '- The scout is a cunning, skilled explorer trained to operate in the vast wilderness of space and backwater worlds. *'Soldier '- A warrior with exceptional combat capability and unequaled skill with weapons. Multiclass characters As your character advances in level, you may add new classes. If a character has more than one class, add the base attack bonuses for each class together to determine the caracter's base attack bonus. Character level VS class level Class level represent character's level in a particular class. Character level represent character's total experience. So a multiclass character with 4th lvl scout / 3rd lvl scoundrel would have a character level of 7 and class levels of 4 and 3. If a talent refers to your class level but does not specify a class, it means the combined number of levels in all classes that grant access to that talent. Next level The amount of experience points determines your advancement to the next level. For multiclass characters, XP determines overall character level, not individual class levels. When anything changes, like an ability going permanently up or down, or a new feat, the related stats change accordingly. As character ages, some ability scores go up, while others go down. For multiclass characters, ability and feat increases are gained accordingly to overall character level, not class level. 'Level advancements : ' 1st (0 xp) + 1 Feat (2 for humans) 2nd (1,000 xp) 3rd (3,000 xp) + 1 Feat 4th (6,000 xp) + 2 Ability increases (not the same ability) 5th (10,000 xp) 6th (15,000 xp) +1 Feat 7th (21,000 xp) 8th (28,000 xp) + 2 Ability increases (not the same ability) 9th (36,000 xp) +1 Feat 10th (45,000 xp) 11th (55,000 xp) 12th (66,000 xp) +1 Feat, + 2 Ability increases (not the same ability) 13th (78,000 xp) 14th (91,000 xp) 15th (105,000 xp) +1 Feat 16th (120,000 xp) + 2 Ability increases (not the same ability) 17th (136,000 xp) 18th (153,000 xp) +1 Feat 19th (171,000 xp) 20th (190,000 xp) + 2 Ability increases (not the same ability) A character's hit points increase each time he/she gains a level. The type of die rolled depends on the class in which the level is gained. The character always gets at least 1 hit point with each level, regardless of the player's die roll and the character's Constitution modifier. Noble, scoundrel : 1d6 + Constitution modifier Scout : 1d8 + Constitution modifier Jedi, soldier : 1d10 + Constitution modifier Every time a character picks up a new class, his list of class skills grow, but the only way to gain new trained skills is to take the Skill Training feat. Category:General Rules Category:Browse